Soul
by Sueona
Summary: One night took something from Asami. What will he do to gain it back?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, possible character death.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito.

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: One night took something from Asami. What will he do to gain it back?

Notes: Hello readers. Here is another one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

The room was empty and dark. No lights were on. The only thing seen in the room was reddish from the cigarette he was holding in his hand. He didn't want anyone to disturb him. For the first time in his life, emotions were high in him. Emotions, he refused to show others. He wanted to stop them from surfacing. He didn't want anyone to know he could feel.

'_Asami.' _

'_Ryuuichi.' _

'_I'm losing everything because of you.' _

'_My friends don't understand. My parents are angry at me.' _

'_Why do you continue to mess with my life?' _

'_Can't you ever leave me alone?' _

'_I need your help.' _

'_You are the only one I can call now.' _

'_Asami, please come.' _

There was a knock at the door and it was opened. The yakuza didn't move an inch except to flick his ash into the ashtray. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He spoke coldly, "Do not turn on the lights."

"Asami-sama, the police are waiting for your arrival at the station." Kirishima explained his reason being here. He could tell his boss was tense. Everyone around Asami was tense.

Asami stared at the wall and asked, "Have they been told?" He didn't have to explain who he was talking about.

'_They refuse to see me until I leave you.' _

'_I'm losing my entire life for you.' _

'_Are you happy now?' _

Those words stuck inside his head unable to block them or the emotions that came with them. He pulled the boy into his world, trying to hold onto something that was bright. Asami turned his head toward Kirishima, waiting for a response.

Kirishima answered, "No sir. The police tried, but the moment they mentioned his name, they hung up."

It meant he was the only one. Asami stood up, crashing his cigarette into the ashtray. It went out like everything else. His eyes narrowed as those thoughts went through his head. He moved around the couch and turned on the light. Kirishima was standing still, not moving an inch. He walked past, grabbing his jacket. He had to go for his sanity. He walked down the hallway, seeing slippers by the door.

'_I'm not walking around in bare feet.' _

'_These will keep my feet warm during the cold nights.' _

He shook his head, trying to block out the emotions. He didn't need them. He didn't want them. He refused to show weakness. He was lying to himself. He felt weak at the moment. All his thoughts were on the photographer. He gripped the door and opened it. Suoh was outside waiting for him. Kirishima followed him out as he went out of the penthouse. It wouldn't be a long drive. Tonight was hell.

'_Asami, come please.' _

'_I wish everything was peaceful between us.' _

'_I wish we were different.' _

'_I fell into the pits of hell.' _

No one would understand those words, but he knew every meaning. His chest was hurting. His coldness was growing stronger. Once the yakuza stepped outside the building, he felt the cold wind biting his skin. He got into the limo and felt it drive away from his building. Everything was a mess and ideas were there, waiting to take place. He lit up another cigarette, needing some kind of relief.

Kirishima drove and glanced back at his boss, wondering what was going to happen next. He looked over at Suoh, who was glaring at the window. Once Suoh caught his glance, he nodded his head toward him. He returned the nod. Tonight will mark the day hell pay.

Asami glanced out the window, wondering what his next move should be. He needed a clear head but nothing was clear. His anger was surfacing, making it known to the world. Everything was breaking apart.

'_Look Asami.'_

'_He is so cute, right?' _

'_Will you ever let me have a puppy?' _

'_Come on. Please.' _

That day, the boy's eyes were so bright and filled with happiness. Asami spoke, "Suoh, call Tatsuki and make sure he feeds Kyo." Once he was replied to, he went back to staring out the window. There were so many things left unsaid. Things he regretted. There was nothing going to bring that back. The limo stopped and he got out. He tossed his cigarette onto the ground, walking up the stairs. Every head turned as he walked inside. Most of them were shocked to see him here. His golden eyes looked around for one person. Matoba walked over to him, looking defeated. He ordered, "Take me there."

"It has to be him. He was the one I sent." Matoba mumbled. Everyone was looking between him and the yakuza. Those golden eyes narrowed even more at him. He sighed in defeat and walked away knowing the man was following him. This was his debt.

Every step echoed in the area. It was haunting but he had to see. They walked inside a room. Matoba pulled the white cover off the body laying there. The body wasn't recognizable. His golden eyes looked over every burned part. He pulled at the body's wrist. He dropped the hand and looked at the police officer who was turning his head. Asami ordered, "Do not inform his family."

"I have to." Matoba replied.

"You were mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't Akihito." Asami answered, feeling something. When Matoba looked at him, he hid every emotion behind a mask, refusing to show his relief.

Matoba asked, "How do you know?" He was confused by the request from the yakuza. He didn't understand why the man wanted to see the body for himself. He was in debt with this man and he couldn't say no. Now, he needed his answers.

Asami glanced over the body, knowing it wasn't his lover. He told the truth, "I know my lover, every part of him. There is no scar on his wrist." Before any words could be said, he left the room and went out of the police station uncaring that everyone was staring at him.

Matoba stared at the body shocked. He heard rumors that Asami had someone but he never thought it was the photographer. He whispered, "If it isn't him, then who is it? Where is the boy?"

Asami went to his limo, knowing half of his soul was still out there, fighting back. Akihito fought back. He spoke coldly, "It isn't Takaba. I want that man to talk." Kirishima and Suoh looked at him relieved but turned their heads to the front, heading toward the warehouse. Where was the photographer?

Across the town, a young woman walked into a dark room. She tiptoed toward the bed. Sitting on the edge, she almost fell off to see those eyes open. She spoke, "Do not worry. You will be fine."

The man on the bed glanced over seeing the girl. Her blue eyes were bright and crystal clear. Closing his eyes, he snapped, "Being held against my will is not fine."

"Please do not fight. He will hurt you."

"I'm already hurt thanks to him but it should be him worried."

"He is dangerous."

"So is Asami and no one compares to him."

"You should have left him when you had a chance." The girl whispered as she looked at her folded hands.

The photographer looked at her and spoke firmly, "I gave everything up for him. I lost everything to be by his side. He is the only one I can go back to."

"You can leave him, never go near him again. If you do that, you can leave freely." The girl argued.

"What is your name?" Akihito asked, ignoring her sentence.

"My name is Manami." The girl answered. She looked into those hazel eyes, whispering, "Leave that man and forget him."

Akihito stared at the girl who was trying to pull him away from his soul. There was nothing left for him. All he had was the yakuza. He chuckled, "Manami, you haven't done your research and neither has that man. Neither of you know Asami."

"Hideki-sama knows Asami very well." Manami argued.

"That is enough information for the brat, Manami." A cold voice echoed into the room. Hideki walked inside seeing those hazel eyes glaring at him. He spoke, "You brought this on yourself. You should have took my offer and left the country."

"That would have never worked." Akihito hissed out, ignoring the pain in his body. He wasn't going to bow down. He knew his lover would look for him until he found him.

"Ryuuichi believes you are dead. To everyone, you are gone from this world." Hideki replied as he grabbed Manami by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

Akihito lay there, thinking. The man was very friendly with the yakuza by saying his first name. He pushed the blankets off of himself. He worked his way off the bed, looking down at the beat up clothes. Hazel eyes looked everywhere. He saw a window and limped toward it. He saw it had steel running across the window. There was no way to escape out of it. He looked down to see it was a large drop even if he could get out of it. He closed his eyes. The man said everyone thought he was dead. He chuckled quietly, "If that is what he thinks, then he will hunt you down to revenge me."

At the warehouse, Asami walked inside to see a man bloody and tied to a chair. He glanced over to see a few of his men that he once appointed to Akihito. The photographer knew when he was followed and always found a way to escape them. That night, he ran and then called him. He couldn't get there in time. Now, someone had his boy. He walked toward the man. Brown eyes looked at him with no emotion at all. He questioned, "Where is Takaba Akihito?"

"He is dead."

"I know that is a lie."

"There was a body."

"It isn't him."

The man was silent and it drove a rage inside Asami like never before. He had to find out his answers soon. Who knew about this enemy. This person or people could be harming his lover. He slammed his fist into the man's face. Pulling out his gun, he sneered coldly, "You will tell me everything. You will tell me who hired you."

"I'm already a dead man. It doesn't matter. I never met the person or knew their name. There are no answers from me. Kill me if you wish, Asami Ryuuichi. It will not bring your lover back." The man hissed out.

Asami waved his men over who knew what to do. He heard the screams from the man. Something was pulling at him. This man called him by his full name. He waved his men off and shot the man in the leg. The piercing scream echoed in the warehouse. Those brown eyes looked at him with nothing. He whispered deadly, "I will find him."

"It might be too late. Who says he is… is alive now… now?" The man chocked out. His life was over. It didn't matter if he said anything. He closed his eyes, feeling nothing. He was dead to this world anyways.

Asami ordered, "Do whatever you want but make sure he continues to live." He sneered at the man who wasn't giving up anything. He knew the man could be right. His lover might not be alive. He strolled out of the warehouse. He lit up a cigarette, glancing to the sky. _Keep your hope up, Akihito. Fight back until I get you. I'm coming. _He thought to himself.

Across town, Akihito felt something in his heart. He closed his eyes, whispering, "Find me, Ryuu-chan." He laughed for what he called the older man. He lay down on the bed, feeling his soul calling for him. He knew the man would never stop looking for him. Even if the yakuza thought he was dead, revenge would be on his mind.

'_I have no one anymore.' He sobbed. _

_Arms wrapped around him and a strong voice replied, 'You have me and always will.' _

It was the first time he heard emotion in that voice. He might have lost everything but Asami was staying. He wasn't going to be tossed aside for someone else. Asami was his world now. Akihito whispered into the empty room, "I will not give up. I will never give up."

At the Club, Asami walked inside, pissed beyond belief. The man still didn't give anything up. It was driving him mad. He wanted to know who would dare go after him. There had to be a trace somewhere. He ordered, "Kirishima, find his phone records and find out who the hell he has been talking to." He walked ahead to his office. As he opened the door, he raised an eyebrow at the two guests in his office. Hideki stood up and smiled at him. The girl stood up and bowed her head toward him. He saw she grew up. She was only a teenager when they met. He asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Hideki spoke, "That is very rude of you talking to your uncle like that. Your mother would have a fit to hear you."

Manami bowed her head and whispered, "It has been a while, Ryuuichi."

Hideki said, "I think it time you settle down with your fiancé."

Asami walked to his desk, pulling out a cigarette. As he lit it, he stared coldly at them. He responded cold as ice, "I have no plan of marrying this woman."

"Your father is rolling in his grave. You need an heir. This girl is the one you are supposed to marry." Hideki growled.

"Afraid I won't be following a dead man's wish. Then again, I never followed his orders when he was alive." Asami retorted and after thought spoke, "I have someone."

"The boy will never bring you an heir." Manami spoke. Hideki glared at her and she shut her mouth. Her blue eyes looked over at Asami to see those golden eyes staring straight at her. It was like the last time they met. It was like he was consuming her soul.

Asami stared at the woman. He knew for a fact that there was no way of her knowing he was seeing Akihito. He never mentioned it to his mother. He saw the harsh glare from his uncle. There was something they were trying to hide from him. His phone rung and he answered on the second ring, "Yes?"

"Asami-sama, I'm sorry to say but all his phone records proved to be a dead end." Kirishima replied.

"I understand. We will discuss that deal later tonight." Asami lied as he hung up before his uncle caught on. He stared at Manami and spoke, "Maybe we can talk for a while. I doubt you would prove to be my worth."

Manami leaned over the desk and responded, "I will be your worth, Ryuuichi. I will make you very happy and bring you an heir. Your mother would be thrilled to have a grandchild."

Hideki hid his smirk. Everything was going to plan. The man he sent didn't know anything. Asami would never find out the boy was alive. Once the idiot girl married Asami, he would use her to gain power from Asami. Then after a while, he could kill his nephew.

Asami saw a fast smirk on his uncle's face and said, "Let me talk to my fiancé alone, uncle."

"Take your time. I'm glad you will at least give this a chance." Hideki spoke as he walked out the door.

Asami stood and told the girl, "Give me a minute." She nodded her head and he went into the rest room in his office. As the door shut, he opened his phone, dialing Kirishima. When it was picked up, he ordered, "Have one of the men follow my uncle. I want to know every move he makes."

"Is he up to something, Asami-sama?" Kirishima asked.

"I have a feeling that he is. I want to know what." Asami answered. Usually his men didn't ask questions but Kirishima did at times. He hung up and walked out. Manami sat there with her hands folded. He walked to her and pulled her up roughly. Anger was raging inside of him. He pushed her against the wall, slamming his hands on either side of her head. Her blue eyes showed fear and secrets. He sneered, "I do not like to be played for a fool. So, do tell me how you know I was seeing a male."

"Your mother told me." Manami lied, trying to convince the dangerous man in front of her.

Chuckling deadly, Asami remarked, "I never told my mother. The only way you knew is if you met him. He is a fighter, always finding trouble, but still he fights against anyone." He watched her eyes show even more fear. He leaned toward her ear and whispered, "It would seem someone took him from me. I do not like my things touched. I destroy those who try." He leaned back, staring at the shaking girl. His lips lifted up into a smirk and he asked, "What did my uncle do to him?" He knew this girl couldn't put everything together. His uncle was a different story.

"He'll kill me if I tell." Manami sobbed. She grabbed a hold of those strong arms, pleading, "Marry me. Forget about the boy. I will do everything you tell me."

Pushing the girl to the floor, Asami sneered, "Not even in your dreams. You are going to tell me where I can find my boy or else I will make you feel so much pain that you will beg for death." There was a knock at the door and he ordered, "Come in." Suoh walked in and told him that his man reported that his uncle only went to the mansion. He took a step toward the frighten girl, demanding in a firm voice, "Where. Is. He?"

"He is at the mansion." Manami cried. Suoh grabbed her and she pleaded, "Please, spare me. I made sure he didn't kill him. I protected the boy who doesn't deserve to be by your side. He will never give you an heir." She fell to the floor by the slap to her face. Suoh picked her up again and dragged her out the door. Her pleas and crying wasn't be listened to. The boy was right about him. He was more dangerous than his uncle. She was tossed into a car and it drove away before she could escape.

At the mansion, Hideki made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door, looking around. He sneered, "I know you are still here." He heard a noise behind him, pulling out his gun. He was caught off guard when a chair was hit over him. He fell to the ground.

Akihito threw the chair and dashed out the door, uncaring about his injures. He had to make it out of here and fast. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to live much longer. He ran around the corner, trying to find an escape. He made his way down the stairs, seeing the door. He pulled at it, seeing it was locked. He heard footsteps. There was no time to unlock it. He ran to the kitchen, looking for anything to defend himself with. The back door was there and he was ready to bolt out of it when it was opened. He stared stunned at the woman who walked. She used a cane to walk and her bright golden eyes were studying him and glanced to see the knife in his hand.

Aika replied, "You broke in the wrong house."

"I didn't break in. I was kidnapped." Akihito hissed. The woman tilted her head at him and then looked at the knife again. Hideki walked inside the kitchen.

Aika asked, "Hideki, what is going on?"

"He is an enemy. Stay away from him. He is after Ryuuichi." Hideki lied. He had to kill this boy and fast. He would get rid of his sister-in-law soon too. He heard a banging sound at the front door. He raised his gun as the door was broken down. Hazel eyes glared at him. He pointed it toward the woman. If he was going down, he would bring pain toward the yakuza.

Akihito saw where the gun was pointed. He shoved the woman to the side, stepping in front of her. He closed his eyes and heard a loud bang. He held his breath but he wasn't falling over. He didn't feel pain. He opened his eyes to stare straight into fierce golden eyes.

Asami stared at his lover who was shaking. The boy dropped the knife and turned around. His mother was looking shock and looked over at him. He knew his uncle had it in him. He kicked the gun aside and fired his gun again at the man who was trying to destroy what was his. Akihito didn't move an inch. He spoke, "Akihito."

Akihito looked at his lover, smiling. He whispered, "I knew you wouldn't leave me behind." He limped toward the yakuza, uncaring about the dead body at his feet.

Aika asked, "Ryuuichi, what the hell happened?" She used her cane to go toward her son. She knew he was cold but she never thought he would kill his own uncle.

Suoh grabbed a hold of Akihito before he fell over. Asami looked at his mother and answered, "He went after what belongs to me."

"When will you get it through your head, I'm not an object? You are such a bastard!" Akihito sneered as he pushed Suoh away from him. He will not bow down. He will not show a weakness. He was strong and could stand on his own. Aika looked at him showing a look of understanding.

Aika sighed, "You never tell me anything."

Asami ordered, "Suoh get the mess cleaned up and take care of the other problem." He helped his mother walk around the body. Akihito limped toward the broken door. He stared at the boy who wasn't showing an inch of fear. As they went outside, he helped his mother inside the limo. Pulling Akihito to him, he asked in a soft voice, "Are you all right?"

"It isn't the first time, I saw you kill someone." Akihito replied.

"I mean your injuries." Asami retorted, unable to feel some rage about his boy seeing death from his hands one time before. The photographer escaped his guard and ran right toward him. He was settling a problem. It took a couple of weeks to get his lover back.

Turning around to face the yakuza, Akihito ran his hand over the tan face and spoke, "I told you I fell in the pits of hell. Doing so, I know the pain I will gain for it." He sealed those lips, feeling complete. He closed his eyes, fighting back all his emotions that were building inside of him. The only place he could ever go back to was to the yakuza. Maybe his friends would forgive him but his parents would never approve. Still, he couldn't walk away from the devil, himself. This man was his soul, making it feel complete.


End file.
